Lost In The Forest
When the pups,Ryder,Blizzard,Tundra,Jared,Austin and Kiki go camping, Austin,Jared,Marshall and Blizzard get lost Characters: Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Tundra Blizzard Austin Kiki Jared Ryder: are you pups ready!?! Rocky: we sure are ryder Chase: atleast most of us are! Chase looks at blizzard Blizzard: what? Chase: pack you're bags Blizzard: I'm not going on the stupid trip Chase: it isn't stupid Rubble: it helps us learn more about the outdoors Blizzard: whatever just go Ryder: ok Austin,Jared and kiki walk in Austin: hey what up Jared: I say that Austin: I don't care Skye: were going on a camping trip Kiki: can we go!?!?! Ryder: sure, marshall stay back and help them ok Kiki: I don't need bags haha! Austin: we do, wait for us ok kiki He doesn't answer Austin: he left didn't Jared looks out the door Jared: yep Austin: why doesn't anyone listen anymore Blizzard: tell me about it Jared: lets go They walk outside Austin: so which way Marshall: uh I think left Blizzard: THINK? Jared: lets try it They walk into the left side of the forest Ryder: I hope they're ok Chase: they will be, don't worry ryder Blizzard: WERE LOST GREAT Jared: ugh, this is perfect Austin: don't worry, I got us covered He takes out his phone, but blizzard takes it and throws it Austin: ... DUDE! REALLY! Blizzard: oh stuff it Austin: oh, ill stuff you with a fist in you're face! Jared: back up Austin: MOVE! He pushes Jared and he slams into a tree Jared: oh boy Marshall: GUYS STOP! Jared: my favorite song is highway don't care Austin: that was random! Jared: it is though Blizzard punches Austin Austin: oh really Austin jumps on blizzard and yells at him Jared pushes Austin off Jared: ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! Austin: I'm going Blizzard: me to They walk opposite ways Marshall: oh great Jared: ill get Austin you get blizzard Marshall: ok! Skye: were here yay! Tundra: time to set it up Ryder: hmm, where are they Chase: um idk, they might be here in a phew Kiki: oh sweet berries Blizzard: think they can be rude, heh what ever He sees something Blizzard: oh great its a trap, perfect Marshall: blizzard! what you doin up there Blizzard: get me down Marshall: ok but promise to come with me Blizzard: YEAH! sure whatever He gets him down Blizzard: uh thanks Marshall: lets go! Jared: austy!?! Austin: DONT EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! Jared: ok, come on Austin: no I'm mad at him Jared: dude, LETS GO! Austin: NO! Jared: fine He grabs him and drags him Austin: oh my JARED Marshall: hey guys Chase: MARSHALL! Ryder: marshall, blizzard! Where's Austin and jared? Jared: right here Blizzard: I apologize for my burst Austin: no I bursted Blizzard: uh, yeah, you know what we should do Austin: what? Blizzard: you,me,brutus,ryan,chase,and jared do a video of us doing stupid things in a store Austin: SURE! Jared: I'm in Blizzard: perfect Skye: this is perfect Tundra: sure is Austin: what a nice day Jared: yep Blizzard dumps ice cold water on Jared Jared: OH... MY... GOODNESS He runs around screaming They all laugh Austin: perfect timing haha! End of episode